


Howling

by kazesuke



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Post-Soul Society Arc, Reiatsu Bond, Sparring, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Relationships: Ayasegawa Yumichika/Hisagi Shuuhei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Howling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



Exhausted. Tired. Depleted.

None of those words seem to even cover what Shuuhei felt in the coming weeks after Aizen’s betrayal. It wasn’t just the increased workload - now he had to do all the paperwork where before it had been minimal, the Seireitei News still needed to run and damn if they didn’t have some important stories to put out into the world right now. 

No that was something familiar and as tiring as it was at least editing and running the newspaper supplied some sense of accomplishment. A little boost of endorphines. 

The worst thing wasn’t even really related to the betrayal - in a sense. 

Ayasegawa swanned about the place as usual, looking far too put together for a soldier whose organisation had just lost three captains, never mind the fact he was in 11th of all places. The annoying thing was the little tug every time the man got too close. 

The annoying thing was Shuuhei didn’t think his reiryoku had returned to normal since their fight.

The annoying thing was Shuuhei was certain that every time Ayasegawa did get too close, Shuuhei felt as though he had far more energy than before. 

Not to mention Kazeshini screaming about putting the smug, peacock bastard back in his place. As usual his zanpakutou was unhelpful in indicating whether he meant fucking or fighting. He was fairly certain Kazeshini didn’t much differentiate. 

“What, Ayasegawa?” Shuuhei snapped out of his thoughts addressing the man without even having realised he knew who it was. Something else to add to the list of strange, new things. If he had time to make a list. 

“You knew it was me? I’m flattered.” A cat like grin spread across Ayasegawa’s face and Shuuhei felt immediately like he was going to be eaten. “Your 6th seat told me you’d be here but he told me it was past your work time. You know that’ll do terrible things to your skin.” 

Shuuhei snorted, surprised at the amusement he could hear in his own voice. “Bit late for worrying about my skin, don’t you think?” He gestured to the scars and gave a shrug as he clambered to his feet. Again, the tiredness he’d been feeling deep in his bones a moment ago was gone and Shuuhei was already feeling the burst of energy. 

Kazeshini was, typically, raring to go. 

“Nothing wrong with a few scars. Some might even find them quite attractive.” 

He was ignoring the damn heat in the tips of his ears as he gave a shrug. “Didn’t say there was, just seems ridiculous to worry about my skin at this point.” Shuuhei shook his head. “Anyway, did you want something? Paperwork? I haven’t finished anything for 11th yet.” 

“No, I just wanted to stop by.” The damn grin was back. “I thought you might be open to a round two. Maybe I’ll get to see _your_ shikai this time?” 

Shuuhei knew that wasn’t going to happen but he could probably do with a stretch of his limbs and this new burst of energy wasn’t going to let him sleep anytime soon. “Did you have somewhere in mind?” 

‘Somewhere in mind’ turned out to be under the Sougyoku Hill. Shuuhei looked around in amazement, never having realised something could be under the hill. 

“It’s not without it’s faults but I found out about this place from Renji. He said he trained here to get his bankai so it seems not many people know about it.” 

“Does Abarai know now too?” Abarai could keep a secret when it mattered but still…

“No, I just threatened him to not interrupt my training session or Kuchiki-taichou would be the least of his worries or fears.” 

“Yeah, I believe that.” Shuuhei muttered to himself. He knew first hand quite how terrifying Ayasegawa could be. He drew his zanpakutou. “Ready?” 

“Always~” Ayasegawa hummed and the two leapt at each other, the clash of blades ringing in their ears. Shuuhei knew what to expect a little better this time. 

Ayasegawa was fast, light on his feet but Shuuhei supposed he should have expected that the first time. Ayasegawa did his best to lure an opponent to where he wanted them before striking but Shuuhei couldn’t afford to chase him this time. 

He went on the aggressive, striking back at Ayasegawa and trying to take ground, back him into a corner but nothing seemed to panic him or make him sweat. That frustrating smirk never disappeared from his lips. 

“You’re holding back!” Ayasegawa’s tone was accusatory almost pouty as they both came to a stop, facing one another, their chests heaved and sweet dripped. No, there was even anger? 

Shuuhei could feel it thrumming in the background but maybe that was Kazeshini. He couldn’t tell anymore and he shook his head. “That’s none of your concern, Ayasegawa.” 

Their blades clashed once more but he felt the crackle of reiatsu along his spine as Ayasegawa released his shikai. Vines shot out before Shuuhei could get any distance between them and they twined tight around his wrists and ankles.

Kazeshini howled in anger through his very soul, screaming at him to use his shikai and cut them free from the ‘cheating bastard’. But there was hesitation in his movements and Ayasegawa chuckled in his ear. 

When had he gotten so close?

Shuuhei jerked back but not before fingers smoothed warm over his cheek. “I can hear the wind howling to be let free, is that why you’re holding back?”

“It doesn’t-” His question was cut off by warm lips on his, heat rushing through him. Ruriiro Kujaku’s vines almost burnt against his skin and he couldn’t help the groan that escaped. 

Ayasegawa pressed closer or the vines dragged him - he couldn’t tell, didn’t much care at the spark of connection he’d been aching for ever since the betrayal of his captain. It felt magnified tenfold, like the feeling was bouncing around between their shared reiatsu before it slipped out and the vines vanished. 

He was let go in all ways and he hit the ground, panting but not as harshly as the first fight. Ayasegawa had taken a lot less this time. Shuuhei looked up a little dazed and eyes glazed over as he tried to catalogue all the feedback from his own body. 

“I guess I took a little too much back then to feel this close to you.” The last of a petal disappeared between his lips and he dropped into Shuuhei’s lap, their zanpakutou forgotten. “Care to see what else this little link does?” 

Shuuhei gave a nod, lead by the hard ache of his cock more than anything else as those warm lips took his again. He was sure he’d sleep well tonight.


End file.
